Cédric, Mon Champion Alternative Ending
by Angelica Winchester
Summary: Voici la fin alternative de ma fic Cédric, Mon Champion. La fic originale n'est pas encore finie, il reste encore 3 ou 4 chapitres mais je peux deja posé la fin alternative. Je préviens cette fin la et une fin triste!


_Je suis dans cet endroit étroit... Il y a des rangées de hautes haies de chaque côté de moi, il fait jour mais la lumière est étrange... Comme une sorte de brouillard. Je cours, je cours, j'ai peur... Ou suis-je? Soudainement quelque chose approche, ça court même... C'est vraiment tout près, puis soudainement je distingue une forme qui se rapproche, un homme, grand, je le reconnais avant même de voir son visage, c'est Cédric... _

_Il a sa baguette à la main, il a peur lui aussi _

V: Céd?_ L'appelais-je _

_Pas de réponse, tiens pourquoi ne me répond-t-il pas! _Cédric!_ Je recommence mais en vint pas de réponse. Ne m'entend-il pas? Il recommence à courir, je le suis, nous courrons, courrons, longtemps... Plusieurs longues minutes... Ou heures je ne sais pas... _

_D'après ce que je comprend, nous sommes dans un labyrinthe... Surement la troisième tâche du tournois._

_Puis soudainement du bruit, Krum, il essaye de nous jetter un sort mais Cédric l'arrête, Harry débarque, Céd'lui dit de ce baisser et il jette un sort sur Victor qui tombe par terre. Cédric veut lui faire encore quelque chose mais Harry l'en empêche..._

_Ils se mettent à courir, je les suis tant bien que mal, ils s'arracheraient presque leurs pull! Quel sauvagerie!  
Puis ils s'arrêtent... En face à quelques mètres, La Coupe de Feu! Ils recommencent à courir, Cédric tombe _CEDRIC! _M'écriais-je... Harry continue de courir quelques mètres puis se retourne sous les appels de Céd'. Durant un moment il ne dit rien puis finalement crie un REDUCTO! _

_Les branches autour de Cédric se retirent lentement et Harry vient l'aider à s'en défaire. _

_Ils se parlent durant quelques secondes puis le labyrinthe changea et l'ont recommencent à courir. _

_Ont atteint le trophée et Cédric et Harry ce mettent d'accord pour prendre le trophée ensemble._

_Puis la soudainement je ne sais pas ce qui arrive mais le décors changea. On arriva dans un endroit sombre et lugubre._

_Apparement la nuit doit commencer à tomber, il fait froid, peut-être est-ce l'atmosphère qui donne cet impression. _

_Je me lève, eux aussi, nous regardons autour de nous, chaqu'un dans un coin, en faite nous sommes dans un cimetière... _

_Harry dit qu'il est déjà venu en rêve ici, puis soudainement, il dit à Cédric qu'il faut retrouner au portoloin. _

_Cédric ce demande ce qui se passe, puis soudainement Harry a mal à sa cicatrice, Céd ce précipite sur lui en lui demandant ce qui se passe. Harry lui crie de partir tout de suite, mais il est trop... Trop Cédric pour partir, il reste et la dans un coin un homme très mal vétu arrive. Il porte quelque chose dans ses bras. En faite en regardant bien, ce n'est pas une chose mais une sorte de bébé avec un visage d'adulte. Cela à quelque de monstrueux, c'est ideux... _

_Cédric a sorti sa baguette, puis il dit: _Qui etes-vous? Que voulez-vous!

_Puis l'homme bébé parle, des paroles qui glacent mon sang _Tue l'autre! Tu l'autre! _Le petit homme mal vétu prononce alors les pire paroles: _Avadakedavra!_  
Un éclair vert aveuglant surgit de sa baguette et je tourne la tête, quand je regarde de nouveau, Cédric est là près de mes pieds... Ses yeux sont grand ouvert ... Ses beaux yeux bleu sont vide... Vide comme la mort. ... J'hurle_

A: NOOOOOOOOOOOOON PAS CEDRIC!

_Je me retrouve assise dans le lit, en sueur, Cédric est à côté de moi, il dort encore..._

_Je me lève complètement chamboulée par mon cauchemard, je revois ses yeux bleus que j'aime tant sans vie devant moi... J'enfile un peignoire et vais dans le salon, je regarde par la fenêtre... Le jour n'est pas encore levé, il fait encore grosse nuit. _

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce cauchemard... Toujours le même inlassablement... Toujours la même fin... La mort de mon fiancé... Je passe ma main sur mon ventre nerveusement._

_Soudainement j'entend du bruit. Il est la près de moi, me prend dans ses bras._

C: Tu as fait un cauchemard mon ange?

_Oh comme j'aime sa voix et ses bras protecteurs... _

A: Oui... Toujours le même... Céd... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'ai pas envie que tu fasses la dernière tâches... J'ai un mauvais présentiment...

_Il sourit, passe une main sur mon visage et me porte jusque dans notre chambre. Il m'allonge et me dit_

C: Il ne m'arrivera rien... Aie confiance mon amour...

_Puis comme chaque nuit ou je fais ce cauchemard horrible, nous faisons l'amour tendrement et passionnément. _

_Cela fait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il dort pésiblement... Je suis dans ses bras, il me serre. Je repense à mon cauchemard... Oh Merlin... Quand je revois ses yeux vidé de toute vie... Je veux pas le perdre... Il est tout pour moi... Vivre sans lui serait tellement... Je ne veux pas et peux pas y penser. Cela me fait trop de mal._

_Ainsi passa les derniers jours qui nous séparaient de la troisième tâche... J'étais plus qu'inquiète de cette épreuvre, surtout lorsque je découvre que c'est un labyrinthe...! _

_J'embrasse une dernière fois Cédric qui me dit que tout ira pour le mieux, qu'il va gagner, ce tournois et ainsi nous aurons un peu d'argent de côté._

_Le tournois commence, durant plusieurs heures nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, puis Fleur est retirée du labyrinthe... Pour elle s'est fini. _

_Un moment plus tard se sera Victor... Il ne reste donc qu'Harry et Cédric. Les heures défilent encore et soudainement, alors que l'ont ne s'y attends pas, Harry surgit avec le trophée en main et Cédric sous lui. Tout le monde crie de joie, Hogwarts à deux champions! _

_Amos et moi nous levons pour aller voir Cédric, mais alors que l'ont commence à descendre un cri retenti. Je relève la tête pour voir pourquoi l'ont crie, et la avec horreur, je vois mon sourire se retirer tout comme celui d'Amos._

_Cédric ne bouge pas et Harry pleure... NON! NON! IMPOSSIBLE! Ca n est pas arrivé!_

_Amos et moi nous nous regardons une seconde puis, bousculant la foule, nous courrons jusque sur Cédric en hurlant._

_Nous nous jettons dessu, il ne bouge pas... Il est mort... Les yeux grand ouverts... Comme dans mon rêve... Les yeux vide... Sans vie..._

_J'hurle... Amos aussi... Harry et retirer de l'endroit, lui aussi pleure, puis au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore arrive à retirer Amos. Moi... Moi je m'accroche tellement fort qu'il faut s'y mettre à 5 pour me décoller de lui_

_L'ont m'amène dans mon appartement... Je pleure... Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que pleurer... Pleurer mon ami, mon fiancé, mon amant, le père de mes enfants... Oh Merlin... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de cruauté dans se monde? Il était si jeune... nous avions tellement de rêves ensemble... Un avenir tout tracé... Mes larmes coulent plus fort, Leanne et Jenny sont là elles aussi pleurent la mort d'un grand ami... Je suis allongée dans mon lit, recroquevillée sur moi-même et me caresse le ventre, les yeux perdus dans le vide de la chambre... _

_Je repense, je repense à tous ses longs mois passés aux côtés de Cédric, depuis le jour ou je l'ai vu pour la première fois à hier soir... _

_Hier soir... Hier soir il était bien vivant et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui il est mort... _

_Je pleure ainsi toute la nuit, le lendemain maintin, Hermione vient me présenter ses condolèances... S'en suit de Amos et sa femme... Tout aussi malheureux que moi, qui me soutiennent en me disant que leur maison restera toujours ouverte pour moi et leurs petits enfants. Nous pleurons ensemble. _

_Mes parents viennent aussi me soutenir. _

_Cela fait maintenant 24heures qu'il est mort... Dumbledore vient me voir et me présente ces codenléances... Il me dit que, tout ce qui était prévu pour l'année prochaine, l'appartement pour Cédric, moi et nos enfants étaient toujours d'actualité et que je pourrais même rester plus longtemps à Hogwarts quand j'aurais fini mes études. Le temps de trouver quelque chose..._

_Puis voici le jour du grand discours de Dumbledore pour annoncer comment il est mort... Tué par Lord Voldemort... Il est revenu et à deja fait une premiere victime... Dumbledore vente les qualitées de Cédric..._

_Je dois ressemblée à une morte vivante... Rien de plus... Ce n'est que ce que je suis... Je réalise plainement ce qui est arrivé et recommence à pleurer... _

_Les jours suivants, je me laisse totalement allée, restant dans ma chambre, allongée, sans presque rien mangé et sans dormir..._

_Puis un jour je revois rouge et retombe dans le noir complet..._

_Quand j'ouvre les yeux tout est blanc, cela fait presque mal aux yeux, « Suis-je morte? » me demandais-je. Et alors une voix trop famillière me répond_

C: Non tu n'es pas morte... Tu es... Si ont peut dire entre les deux mondes...

_CEDRIC! Je me jette dans ses bras si acceuillant! J'ai l'impression qu'il est réel... Il me serre si fort... Comme si cela fesait une éternité... Je commence à pleurer dans ses bras. _

A: Alors je vais mourire moi aussi? Ainsi on pourrait être ensemble!

_Cédric souria sincèrement même si dans ses yeux, brille une tristesse_

C: Non mon ange... Toi... Tu dois vivre, tu dois vivre pour élever nos enfants, les faire devenir beaux, grands et fort. On sera toujours ensemble... Car je serais toutjours près de toi, je veillerais sur toi d'ou je suis... Tu pourras toujours me sentir auprès de toi... Mais ... _Il parla avec de la tristesse_ Je serais mort... Tu te rappel, même la mort ne nous serparera pas... Je serais toujours là pour vous trois... J'veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, je veux que tu sois forte pour nos deux amours... Et que tu leurs parlent de notre amour si fort... Oh Angélica... J'aurais du t'ecouter... Tu avais raison... J'ai été bête... Maintenant il faut que tu repartes... Si tu restes ici trop longtemps nos enfants pouraient etre en danger et aucun de nous deux ne veut qu'ils meurent eux aussi... Va mon ange, je veille sur vous, tu me sentira toujours, jusqu'au jour ou tu me rejoindra, dans bien des années...

_Nous echangeons un long baiser puis je me sens repartir et alors que j'ouvre les yeux avec des larmes qui coulent sur mes jouent j'entend un vague et lointain  
_C: My sweet Angel... I love you forever...

_Je mumure doucement « Moi aussi forever mon chamipon, Cédric »_

_Leanne et Jenny sont là. Elles se précipitent sur moi et me demande comment je vais. Je leur explique difficilement la scène... Elles ne me croyent pas... Je sens une certaine colère montée qui redescend bien vite._

_Je me lève précipitement sous les réprobations de Leanne et Jenny. J ai de la peine et leur demande fermement de l'aide. Elles finissent par consentir et me tenèrent de chaque côté. Je m'essuyais mes larmes et leva la tête droite et fière... J allait écouté Cédric et de plus maintenant je le sentait autour de moi... Ce n'était pas un fantome... Je ne le voyait pas... Mais je le resentait sa magie, son ame autour de moi, c'était une puissance, fraiche et forte qui m'aida. _

_Les trois filles se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, les deux amies ne comprennent pas ce que je veux faire. _

_Je monte seule dans le bureau du directeur qui est là. Il est surpris de me voir alors qu'il y a quelques heures, j était encore dans un coma. _

_Je relève la tête toujours droite et fière, toujours Cédric présent autour de moi. Puis je lui dit surement et fermement que je l'ai entendu un soir, parlé de L'Ordre du Phénix. Je veux m'y joindre, il refuse, enceinte, trop jeune, élève... Mais je ne démords pas. Je veux participer et entrer dans l'Ordre même si ce n'est qu'une petite contrimbussion. _

_Il me regarde avec un sourire et me dit que j'ai changé dans se sommeil magique. Je lui dit que c'est possible, il me regarde amusé et me répond « Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de chercher d'ou te viens cette soudaine force, je pense savoir » Il n'en dit pas plus, il le sait c'est tout... C'est quand même l'un des plus grand sorcier. Puis il fini par accepter mon admission pour de petites tâches... _

_Nous nous sourions et je repars dormir. _

_  
Le temps passa, durant quelques semaines, j'aida l'Ordre dans la maison des Black et d'autres petites choses, quand mon ventre se fit trop lourd et gros, l'ont me dit de me reposer, ce que j'accepta volontièrement._

_Je sentais toujours la présence de Cédric dans tous ce que je fesais... Comment vous l'expliquez? Un souffle frais mais à la fois réconfortant..._

_Puis vint le jour de l'accouchement le 31 octobre précisément. Que c'est drôle... Le jour d'Halloween... _

_J'étais à Sainte Mangouste, allongée sur mon lit d'hopital et j'hurlais à la mort... On avait beau être chez les soricers, un accouchement reste douloureux. J'ai si mal, des larmes coulent, des larmes de douleures et de tristesse... Je voudrais tant qu'il soit la et me tienne la main. _

_Il est là, je le sens, encore plus fort que les autres fois... Mais il n'est pas vivant... Et je ne le vois pas... Je ne fais que le sentir... _

_Puis j'entends un petit cri... Notre fille est née... Ont me la montre après avoir coupé son cordon bilicale. Puis les médecins vont s'occuper d'elle. Le second bébé est prêt à sortir lui aussi. _

_Je recommence a pousser, mais cette fois c'est encore plus douloureux, ca met plus de temps, j'entend les medcins m'encouragé, ils auraient préférés une sésarienne... Je ne sais pas pourquoi..._

_En même temps que je pousse cette fois, je revois mes meilleures moment et même les pires avec Cédric: La première fois que je l'ai vu... La première fois que nous nous sommes parlés, le bal, le premier baiser, notre première nuit puis notre première fois... La disputes sur le bébé, la demande en mariage, notre séparation et ma méchancté, je pleure en repensant à cette semaine et demie de perdue..., notre réconsiliation, comment nous avons fait l amour intensement cette nuit la..., l'échographie et l'annconce des sexes... Céd et moi étions tellement heureux..., la rencontre de nos parents, et la nouvelle du mariage et des bébés puis pour finir sa mort et ses paroles se jour la... Entre les deux monde... CEDRIIIIIC! J hurle un coup avec de fortes larmes, c'est fini, je le sens, le bébé et sorti mais... mais je ne l'entend pas crier comme ma fille._

_Je lève la tête paniquée._

A: Mon bébé, mon bébé, pourquoi il ne pleure pas!

_Une infirmière me dit de me détendre que tout vas aller. Mais je les vois... Ils l'emène dans un coin de la salle, lui font des choses, tous ce bousculent et il ne crient toujours pas... Au bout de 5 minutes j'entend le pire pour moi, le médicomage dit que c'est fini, qu'il est mort... J'hurle_

A: PAS LUI! PAS MON BEBE! POURQUOI ON ME PREND TOUS LES HOMMES DE MA VIE!

_Les médecins essaye de me calmer et la... La je sens la présence de Cédric plus forte qu'avant dans toute la pièce et soudainement... Il crie, mon petit garcon crie, les médecins ce précipitent et refont partir tous ses organes. Après quelques minutes et des premières analyses ils m'annoncent qu'il est sauvé, qu'il doit resté sous surveillance durant quelques heures et qu'il est asmathique mais qu'il s'en sortira, même mon médicomage me dit que c'est un miracle... _

_Je le crois en souriant... Je sais très bien... Cédric... Il l'a sauvé je ne sais comment... Je l'ai senti... _

_Une infirmière vient me demander leurs prénoms et me dit ensuite de dormir, je viens de subir un gros accouchement et je ne tarde pas à tombée dans les bras de morphée..._

_Je suis dans ma chambre d'hopital quand j'ouvre les yeux... Mais la lumière y es étrange et la résonance aussi... Cédric est là_

A: Je rêve?_ Dit-je un peu faiblement. Céd' s'âpproche_

C: Oui tu rêves... Je ... Je voulais juste te voir et te dire que je suis fière de toi...

_On se sourit... _

A: Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a sauvé... Comment?

_Il ne dit rien, souria puis fini quand meme par dire_

C: Tu le sauras prochainement... Je peux pas te le dire moi... Tu me croirais pas... Je t'aime... Tout iras bien maintenant...

_Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Puis j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir qu'on m'avait montée dans une chambre et Dumbledore à côté de moi avec un sourire. Il attendit que l'infirmière soie partie pour lui dire_

D: Il semblerai que cet infirmière te prenne pour une folle, tu parles beaucoup quand tu rêves Angélica...

_Elle souria... et dit tristement_

A: Oui... Un rêve

_Le vieux sorcier souria et dit_

D: Voyons... Tu le sais bien que tu n'as pas a proprement rêver... Tout comme tu sais aussi que le miracle de ton fils est du à quelqu'un... Oui... Les médecins m'ont raconté...

_Je souris, décidement ce vieux bohonome.._

A: Vous savez toujours tout Professeur...

D: Oh dison que, avec l'age, ont apprend beaucoup de choses... _ il souria _Tout comme je sais que tu le sens près de toi tout le temps, que tu sais qu'il a sauvé votre fils et que je sais que ce drole de rêve que tu as fait est réel et que tu l'as vu...

_Je souris mais ajoute_

A: Je comprend pas... Je le sens mais ce n'est pas un fantome... Il n'est pas voyant...

D: Chez les moldus, il n'y a pas que les fantomes qui sont invisible, chez nous ils ne le sont pas, mais il y a autre chose d'invisible chez les moldus et chez nous aussi... _Il souria_

_Je pensais durant une seconde puis dit avec un sourire ironique_

A: Ca ne peut pas être un ange...

_J'en rigole presque_

D: Pourquoi cela?

A: Ca n'existe pas les anges!

D: Et la magie n'existe pas non plus alors... Les fantomes d'Hogwarts non plus...

_Il souria... Pas faux... Serais-ce possible?_

_Il me laissa sur ces dernières paroles et je réfléchi un moment, toujours sa présence près de moi..._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, mes parents et les parents de Cédric entrèrent, ont amena les deux bébés et ils les prirent dans leurs bras avec de grand sourire. La fille me ressemblait et le garcon ressemblait à Cédric... _

_Ils me demandèrent les prénoms: Angel et Cédric Jr. J'avais pris ma décision depuis des mois déjà. Je l'avais pris avec Cédric, quand il était encore vivant pour Angel, et pour Cédric Jr? Ben parce que je savais que son père l'avait sauvé_

_Mes amies vienrent aussi me voir. Je restais quelques jours à Sainte Mangouste. J appris à alléter mes enfants, j'y tenais à les alléter au sein et non qu'a la bouteille. Ils étaient si vigoussent et vivant... Ils avaient de la force en eux et m'en redonnait._

_Je fini par rentrer à l'appart avec eux. Je sentais encore Cédric près de nous. Je vais même vous avouez une chose un peu inavouable... Il semblerai donc, d'après des lectures approfondies, que Cédric soit devenu mon ange gardien... C'est pour ca que je le sentais autour de moi et les autres pas. La chose inavouable se situe ailleure... _

_Un jour l'envie de la chair me revient. Seulement, je ne voulais pas d'un autre homme, et jamais je n'en n'aurais d'ailleur, je pris donc l'habitude aux plaisirs solitaires, enfin... Pas si solitaire..._

_Une nuit, alors que je me laissais aller a mes caresses, je sentis se souffle froid sur mon visage, Cédric... Toujours présent même quand on se croit totalement seule... Je souriais quand même... _

_Il me vint une idée débile... Je retirais mes couvertures et continua mon plaisir mais je ressentis un petit vent frais parcourant mon corps. C'était pas le vent, je fermais toujours les fenetres... Non.. C'était Cédric... Mon ange me caressait de son vent... De son ame... Alors nous avons continuer ainsi et lorsque je me donne du plaisir, je ne suis maglrès tout pas totalement seule... Il me caresse entirement de partout, le visage, le ventre, la poitrine, mon intimité... C'est comme si nous continuions à faire l'amour ensemble... Sans pour autant le faire réelement... Mais cela me suffit emplement... _

_Nos enfants grandirèrent et nous ressemblèrent. Angel à moi et Cédric Jr à Cédric. Je leur raconta notre histoire comme Cédric me l'avais demandé. Ils m'avouerent sentirent quelque chose d'étrange autour d'eux et je leurs dit: « C'est votre père qui veille sur nous trois ». _

_Maintenant je vis heureuse avec mes enfants, mes amis, et Cédric toujours présent par son souffle de vent... Bien sur il me manque en tant que personne réelle... _

_Mais un jour je mourirais et retrouverai mon ange gardien dans la mort, et ensemble nous nous aimerons pour l'éternité... Comme nous nous l'étions promis lorsqu'il vivait..._

_A Toi Cédric Mon Champion, I love You For Ever... _


End file.
